


it's fine

by lokh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, POV Second Person, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-11 20:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3332642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokh/pseuds/lokh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>have you ever wanted to jack off but you're in the middle of talking to someone and you can't exactly <i>tell</i> them that you've gotta jack off so you either sit through it awkwardly or make an excuse to leave? imagine that they found out and tell you that it's fine if you just jack off mid-conversation. now imagine that it's not you and it's tanaka and noya. that's the whole plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's fine

**Author's Note:**

> for tananoya week! actually fits into day 1 + 2? so this is **(first times + mutual pining) + (bro + friends with benefits)**. all smashed together.

"I couldn't believe it. Shouyou went flying, just like that!"

"I know, Noya-san! I was there too, y'know."

Noya laughs on the other side of the line, and you grin, leaning back in your seat. The sunlight filtering in through the open window is beginning to go orange at the edges, but it feels too early, adrenalin still running high after practice.

"Yeah, but I really thought he kicked it this time, Ryuu! Did you see his face?!"

You shrug, forgetting for a moment that Noya can't see you.

"I'm surprised his nose hasn't gone crooked."

Calling each other over Skype is becoming a daily routine. Finish practice, go home, get dressed, sit down, call Noya. At Noya's insistence, they were only voice calls, because 'how can I concentrate on work if we do a video call!'

You're not so sure about that. It's never sounded like Noya did any work, no shuffling of papers or pens or anything. Not that you can call him out on it, though. Neither of you are really known for your work ethic. You roll your chair back to pick up your volleyball with your feet, toes scraping against forgotten books and pages. You toss the ball up.

"What, you mean like yours?"

"No way," you say, affronted, fumbling the ball a little, "as if I'd get hit by the ball like that! No, me? Got this nose from a fight!"

"Oh yeah?" Noya says, words barely coherent over his laughter. "Must've lost that fight pretty bad."

"You should see the other guy."

Noya laughs again, a comfortable silence washing over. Talking to Noya after school is fun - too geared up to go to sleep, too tired to do your homework. If you were asked what you talked about, you wouldn't be able to answer; you just talk about anything and everything till you're too tired to do anything else. Daichi would give you both hell for it later, when it showed up in your grades, but for now, you'll just enjoy yourself in Noya's company.

In the quiet, the boisterous chirping of the birds outside becomes unbearable. You roll over to close it, the clacking of the wheels against the wood almost drowning out the shifting on the other end of the line.

"Ryuu?"

"Yeah?"

"Sorry, I gotta go."

A frown pulls at your lips. "Huh? How come?"

"Y'know. Stuff. Homework. Dinner."

You furrow your brows. The birds sing relentlessly outside. "But it's way too early. And you? Homework?"

"You're one to talk!" Noya scoffs, but it's short and awkward. Your frown deepens.

"Hey, c'mon, tell me."

"Man, it's nothing, seriously, I'm just kinda tired."

You squint at Noya's name on the screen (LIBERO-SENPAI), but it frustratingly reveals nothing. You press your lips together. It's not like Noya to sound so obviously like he's making an excuse. Plus, you'd like to think that Noya appreciates your company as much as you do his, since he's never left so early before. Your chest seizes at the idea that maybe he's just tired of talking to  _you_ , but, no, you wave it off. Shouldn't you let it go? But if he really was tired, wouldn't he have said that _first_? Why would he be trying to leave early?

Wait.

You smirk.

"You gotta jerk off, don't you?"

There's sputtering, and yep, you can practically _feel_ Noya going red from half a town away. He mumbles 'shit', high and panicked when you hear a loud thud through the speakers, and it sounds like he accidentally slammed his foot into the table. You definitely hit the nail on the head.

"You so do."

"Do not!"

"Naw, man, I got you already. Still excited after practice, huh?"

There's a pause. For a moment, guilt chews at your stomach. Well, even if you're right, it's not like you're making fun of him for it! You've admittedly been in the same situation, but have always chosen just toughing it out and talking to Noya rather than ending the call early. (Because Noya is your best bro. You haven't tried to look into _why_ , exactly, it isn't a hard decision to make. Haha, get it, hard?) An apology is on the tip of your tongue when Noya starts, "alright, so you got me. Can I go now?"

"What?"

"Y'know. To jack off. Since we've clarified that."

You can _hear_ the pout over the call. Now he's sulking, and yeah, you feel sort of bad. You don't want to stop talking to him, though. Your eyes drift to the ceiling and the gears turn in your head.

"...nah. Just stay on."

An incredulous scoff.

"And what? _Explode?_ "

"Hey, I didn't say you couldn't do anything! Just, I dunno, jack off on the line. I'm not judgin'."

Silence. _Now_ you wonder if you've gone too far.

" _Dude_."

"C'mon! It's just guys being dudes, bros being bros. It doesn't have to be weird or anything! Unless you're noisy?"

"No!"

"Then I won't even be able to tell! And, like, let's be honest. What were you gonna do once you finished? Sleep? It's too early for dinner."

Noya doesn't say anything. There's the shuffling of feet before he admits, begrudgingly, "call you back..."

"Yeah, but now I know what you're gonna do, so isn't it worse to know that when you come back?"

It's a mighty effort to muffle your snickers at the cringeworthy thought when Noya replies, even more reluctantly, "yes..."

"And you don't actually want to stop talking to me, right?"

" _No_!"

You almost jump. You hadn't expected how vehement his response was. You let out a breath you didn't know you'd been holding.

"Then it's better if you just sorta, sneakily do it while we keep talking. Except not sneakily, since I already know."

Noya huffs, and you feel a rush of warmth when it's nothing but good-natured. "Alright then, you've convinced me. Seriously, don't make this weird, though."

"I won't! Anyway, what were we talking about?"

There's the sound of clothes shuffling slightly, along with the small squeak of a chair. That must be him starting, and, no, if you think about it then things will definitely become awkward. Noya hums contemplatively. "It was your nose, wasn't it?"

"Huh? No way!"

"We so were talking about your nose! Which you apparently got in a fight."

"I totally did!"

"Yeah? How's the floor?"

"That's so mean, Noya-san! And we were definitely talking about practice."

He laughs. "Yeah, and about Shouyou getting smacked straight in the face with one of Yamaguchi's serves. I think at this point, the only people who haven't accidentally got him in the face is Daichi-san and Suga-san."

"I'm pretty sure Tsukishima might've done it on purpose."

"No way! His personality can't be _that_ rotten."

"You never know, with that guy," you grumble, crossing your arms. It's hard to remember that Noya is, at this very moment, presumably touching his junk, and nope. It's just the same as usual, like you said!

"But maybe.... it feels like he's changed, a bit?"

"Like how? Well, wait, maybe. A bit. Like he's putting more effort in?"

"Yeah. Like it doesn't just seem like he's going for average. Sort of. Did Yamaguchi say something to him?"

"Maybe? They were both acting funny at the training camp. Speaking of which, wasn't Tsukishima getting real chummy with that bedhead guy and the captain of Fukurodani?"

"Yeah! They pulled him in to practice! And he was blowing them off!"

"Unbelievable! It would be awesome to get to do that! I honestly thought for a while there that Yamaguchi was his only friend, which is kind of sad." You sniff exaggeratedly. "It's so nice to see the birds leaving the nest."

"It is," Noya says, solemnly. You can't help the snort that leaves your nose. Noya's replies are getting noticeably shorter, but, fair enough. You are not going to bring it up. The shuffling sort of sound is becoming more pronounced, as well as the shifting of fabric. There's a pause, another squeak of the chair. Then the sound continues. You cast a surreptitious glance at the door.

"Well, speaking of Nekoma," you continue, "isn't Hinata getting pretty close with that pudding-head kid? The one with his face buried in his DS."

"Oh, umm. Kozume? The setter? Yeah, they're even on first name basis!"

"Aww, are you jealous?"

"Uh, no! I'm just. Worried about my kouhai! Like a responsible senpai!"

"That's right!"

"Plus. We can't have... all the birds getting. Snatched up by cats."

Okay, you can't stop yourself. "Getting a bit worn out there, huh, Noya-san?"

"Uh," and you're suddenly very grateful it's just a voice call, "shut up?"

"Haha, dude! It's fine. Anyway, um... let's see. That Kozume kid is real quiet, huh? He's never tried talking to _me_."

"Probably scared him," Noya says, and he is definitely grinning. 

"Yeah, well! I'm not surprised if he's scared of the whole _team_ , what with Kageyama hoverin' over him all the damn time! That kid really doesn't know how to start a proper conversation!"

"You think he's... into him?"

"What? Kageyama? Is he even into guys?"

"Dunno. To be honest. I always thought," another pause, but this time the sound is becoming distinctly _wetter_ and you _absolutely will not say anything_ , "he wasn't. Into that sort of thing. Thought he'd marry volleyball or something."

"Ball is life, man."

"Well, I mean. For me, it doesn't... doesn't really matter, I guess. Anything's good."

"Fair enough," you grunt in agreement. You've both known (and let each other know) for a while that neither of you were really straight. For you, it was just something you'd realized one day, finding out you weren't restricted to one or the other, and you've been at peace with it ever since. For Noya, one or the other had never really been an  _issue_. Of course, Kiyoko-san is still your goddess! Not that it necessarily contradicts anything. Speaking of which.

"You see Tora's face when he found out we got _two_ managers?"

 "Oh, god, yeah. That was hilarious."

"D'you think he'll ever work up the nerve to talk to Kiyoko-san?"

"Dunno," and it occurs to you a bit late that maybe bringing up Kiyoko-san isn't such a good idea right now. He grunts, a little, then a short exhale through the nose.

A long, awkward silence settles between you, and you can't stifle another glance at the door. You shift uncomfortably, the room suddenly feeling too hot and crowded. Maybe you should end the call? The creaking is becoming constant, and you can hear Noya's shallow breathing through the mic. If you end it now, maybe you won't embarrass yourself for life.

"Noya-san, maybe I should just-"

"No, no," Noya cuts in, voice oddly determined, "you said. This didn't have to be weird. I'm not gonna make this weird. I still want to talk to you, Ryuu."

That statement makes you nowhere near as uncomfortable as you probably should be, considering now you know for _sure_ that he's touching his junk.

"Just, I don't know. Keep talking."

"Alright. Alright," you start, and that's when the proverbial dam breaks open because you don't know what you'd do if it didn't. "I, uh. Oh man, wait, the other day, remember, we tried convincing Coach Ukai that since he's our coach now, we should be gettin' some sort of discount, at the store? He was so mad, oh my god, like, you guys already got a barbeque and shit, you have an actual coach, you want a _discount_? And Hinata goes, oh, so you mean we can get it for free? I've never seen Daichi-san get so angry, and that's saying something."

"I- ah. I remember," Noya says, but his sentence half slips into a slurred moan and no you are _not_ thinking about that, you definitely did not shudder just then.

"Yeah, he went _off_ ," and maybe if you continue to babble your brain will stop trying to imagine what Noya looks like right now, what with the slick sliding sounds becoming more insistent and the creaking like a metronome and god his mic must be really good, "we're not gonna stop doing falling laps for _weeks_ , that training camp unleashed something dangerous in Daichi-san. Not that he wasn't already, but man, you didn't hear that from me. Actually, maybe Suga-san... no, y'know what, that's impossible. He'd never do that."

"Ha, yeah," Noya mumbles, words distant, and does he even know how short and desperate his breath is getting? You duck your head, slightly out of shame and slightly as an apology, because you have definitely made this weird, and, _oh_.

Yep. Definitely made this weird. That is absolutely a boner. The ball you'd forgotten you'd been holding slips absently from your grip, and you distantly register that wow your hands are really sweaty.

"Ryuu?"

His voice startles you out of your momentary detachment. Your name was said breathlessly, quiet and raspy, and you try not to choke on your response. The question mark is almost tangible, and for a second, you could see him looking up at you, eyes wide and wet lips parted, skin flushed and warm and no, no, _no_. You are holding onto whatever remnants of yours' and Noya's pride you've got left.

"Ah, um. Oh yeah, 've been practicing my spike! Though Daichi-san would probably tell me to work on my receives first. It can't hurt to work on the offense, y'know, what with shorty getting better everyday and Asahi-san still as strong as ever. I think I've been getting pretty good, I dunno, have to try it out on some unsuspecting team first, haha. So, uh, what about you, Noya-san?"

And oh shit, asking him to engage in conversation _right now_ might've been the cruelest thing you could've done in this situation, you should've waited till he was done but the damage has been inflicted, but Noya, admirably stubborn as he is, still responds, in a voice struggling to be louder, "the. The roll, I've been. Practicing. I showed you, ah. I, mm..."

Either he tried and failed spectacularly to finish his sentence, or he really did just give up and start panting into the mic, then his voice becomes further in a way that indicates he's thrown his head back, and if your dick twitched, you're not gonna say anything about it, and maybe you should just.

"Um, Noya-san-"

"I, oh, god, _Ryuu_ -"

A strangled moan. You stop breathing.

After an eternity, you hear a long, soft exhale, followed by a quiet 'fuck', and you are literally going to pass out.

"Anyway," Noya says, after another eternity has passed and the universe has re-stabilized itself, "I, uh. Called it 'the whirling hurricane'."

"Ah," you say.

"Okay," you say. "That's cool."

"Yeah, though I. Might've already called it that before, I dunno."

"Maybe," you say, and on the other end of the line you hear the sound of tissues being pulled and yep, "well. I gotta go."

 "What? Now?" Noya asks, sounding confused but also still seeming dazed and you need to take this opportunity to leave, right now, before you make this really weird for him.

"Yeah, I, uh, gotta. Go eat dinner. Sounds like Saeko is here."

"Oh, um. Okay."

"I'll talk to you tomorrow?"

"Oh! Yeah," Noya says, voice sounding lighter, "yeah, okay. See you, Ryuu!"

"See ya, Noya-san!"

The line drops. You quit Skype, shut down your laptop, and spend a moment just leaning back in your chair. Beyond the ticking of the clock, it's silent - even the birds outside have stopped tweeting, and the sun is beginning to sink below the horizon. You sigh. Your hand sinks below your waistline.

The next few minutes is spent jerking off in private shame and you are so going to apologize to Noya after all this.

 

* * *

 

 

"Hey, Ryuu!"

Noya waves to you with a grin when you see him in class the next day, and you grin back. You are feeling decidedly less panicked about the entire... _thing_ yesterday, and have come to several simple conclusions. One, you aren't even gonna pretend that you aren't super attracted to Noya, so there's that. Two, Noya is your best bro, and yesterday didn't make anything weird between you two.

Three, you are absolutely not gonna make this weird.

"Hey, Noya-san!"

His grin grows wider, but somehow it's more... subdued? Apprehensive? No, it seems almost _anxious_. He scratches the back of his neck sheepishly, and despite yourself you feel your stomach fluttering a bit.

"So, uh. We're still bros, right?"

The question throws you off balance, and to be honest, you feel sorta hurt.

"What! Of course we're still bros, Noya-san! The best, right?"

His eyes widen, then his smile becomes more genuine. "Yeah! Absolutely!"

He jumps, and you high five him.

You'll definitely be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> so they're still bros but are irreversibly set down the path of gayness, the end.
> 
> expanding on the friends with benefits thing, featuring uncut and unedited ideas from half-asleep scrawlings:
> 
> this sort of behavior becomes more common afterwards. when tanaka decides suddenly to jerk off mid-call, noya accidentally lets out a small sound that has tanaka finishing early, and the next time noya jerks off tanaka asks if he can at the same time. they eventually work up to jacking off in each others physical presence, which quickly gets very touchy → frottage, turning into What Are We, with the inevitable answer being Bros. they eventually achieve their ultimate form, Bros Who Date
> 
> also it's bros because bros can listen to bros jacking off without it being weird lmao rite


End file.
